dontrelfandomcom-20200215-history
Trelland
'Trelland '(Trelish: Treljio) is the country within which Dontrel Dolphin resides. He is a part of Trelish popular culture with roots originating from my book '"Dontrel's Tales: A Collection of Stories from Trelland"'. I made him a dolphin because dolphins are my favorite animals. For the ones who are curious about Trelland, here is a history that I have written. Enjoy. A History of Trelish Society The history of Trelland begins many centuries before the common age. Pegoany tribes arrived to what is now Clover Island, and they dispersed throughout time. According to legend, Trelland received its name from Trelish fairies (Trellings) - the first native dwellers. They spoke indigenous Pegoany, and they reached the peak of their culture in the middle of the 6th century C.A. A civil war broke out between rival clans in the year 562, resulting in much turmoil. The next 100 years brought the Age of Eclipse, a time of obscurity. Little information survived here. About the year 690, toward the end of the 7th century, Trellik tribes came to the island of Lance. These humans spoke an early form of Trelish, and they befriended the Trellings. Under the leadership of Chief Paliguchi Otio, the ravaged province flourished. After his death in 697, his daughter Paliguchi Junocheilina fell in love with one of the Trelling earls: Trel'montego. They established a kingdom in what became Singing Dolphins years later, an important commercial city. The union between the humans and the Trellings became known as the Golden Era, which lasted from 699 until 1057. When King Arowino V died in 1057, a rival family by the name of Trelufu competed for the throne. The Trelufus lost strength when the warrior clan of Kapagari defeated them after five years of struggle. During the Silver Era, which lasted until 1409, the royal court moved to Axle Island. Clover Wing became the new centre of culture, and many works of literature emerged. The most important work from this time was the Trelish Doctrine of Dizoism (1386-1387), a religious text of moral conduct and a Trelish perspective on the existence of humanity. Among the atmosphere of literary and artistic fervor, unrest loomed. Various chieftains fought for political control in a series of small battles, collectively called the Clustered Brawls. When the last Kapagari king died in 1243, the Trelufu clan rose to prominence. The rise of the Trelufu clan led to many transitions in Trelland's history. Through a mix of resourcefulness and diplomacy, another blanket of tranquility draped the realm. To insure their position, the Trelufu leaders betrothed their daughters to the rival clans. Such an action bound the kingdom towards unity. Second, a new institution by the name of Paoxatao was created to administer and regulate government. Finally, a democratic system emerged. In the past, the chieftain of a tribal group decided the affairs of everyone. Under the new system, every island province had a series of tribal districts where all adults participated in elections and matters of the realm. As time progressed, the democracy underwent modifications to meet the needs of the kingdom. Another important aspect of the Silver Era was the unification of Trelland in 1250 when King Trelufu Lanzar married Queen Isidora. The queen's family made several attempts to dominate the political scene, and they were bitter rivals of the Trelufu family. With a combination of diplomacy and wit, the Trelufu family and the Teimare family coexisted quite harmoniously. The harsh rivalry of the past eventually crumbled to hospitality. As the era progressed, and new attitudes developed, the Trellanders strove for a society without political influence. They distasted battles and civil strife, deeming such events as barbaric and uncivil. The Doctrine's ideals played a significant role in the growing philosophical current as people valued creativity and a lax way of life. Haste only led to careless mistakes and regrets. Politics only retarded cultural development, and bipartisanship among the populace created tension and occasional instability. Therefore, the Trellanders sought to enjoy the simple gifts that most people neglected in life. They wanted a society not of ruling classes but of entrepreneurial and creative classes. To the present day, Trelland lives under such principles; they also value morality, equality, and civility more than anything else. The Silver Era ended when Queen Junocheilina II died, but the legacy of her predecessors endured. For the next 479 years, Trelland entered a period of immense intellectual and artistic growth. Innovations in medicine, mathematics, science, and art blossomed. Roads, canals, and other infrastructures tied the country together as new forms of communication appeared. In 1819, the Trelish illustrator and writer Juligo Filipo published a series of cartoon books that, when flipped in succession, produced moving objects. Other Trellanders expanded the idea with devices that ran moving images several frames a second to produce movies. Later, a lady by the name of Franjiko Julina invented a way to produce images on a special type of film called mikrofishe. Such film consisted of highly durable and flexible material to preserve important moments. Candid video also rose in popularity. Trelland's urge to create proved boundless. From 1888 to the present day, people focused on technological innovation. Source Dontrel Trelomuri Murphy Author of "Dontrel's Tales" Creator of "Dontrel Dolphin"